CELOS
by L. Rowling
Summary: De la amistad al amor, solo hay un paso. Eso le pasa a Hermione y a Ron, pero los celos ayudan mucho porque como dice la frase " no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido".


De la amistad al amor, solo hay un paso. Eso le pasa a Hermione y a Ron, pero los celos ayudan mucho porque como dice la frase " no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido".  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 1. Amigos  
  
Una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la casa de Hermione. La chica que estaba leyendo los nuevos libros de texto de la escuela se levantó y leyó la carta que era de Ron.  
Hola Hermione:  
¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con Harry a pasar los días que quedan de verano a la Madriguera? Espero tu respuesta.  
Ron La chica sonrió. Desde que se conocieron hacía seis años pasaba el final del verano con sus amigos. Ron debería saber que iba, pero seguramente sus padres querían estar seguros de que los padres de Hermione la dejaban, Eran muy formales. Le contestó diciéndole que mañana estaría allí también. Vio que era tarde y se acostó, mañana tendría un largo viaje hasta la Madriguera.  
Llevaban ya una semana allí. Esa mañana Hermione veía con Ginny como Harry y Ron entrenaban al quidditch. Ron había mejorado considerablemente. Harry incluso se permitía la osadía de decirle que este año ganarían la copa. Ginny sugirió ir a por limonada para todos, ya que todavía hacía calor, a pesar de que el verano tocaba a su fin. Cuando Hermione se quedó sola, una brisa acarició su cabello. Como tenía los ojos cerrados no vio la lechuza que se le paró al lado. La lechuza comenzó a picotearla la mano. Sonrió y le cogió la carta. La lechuza levantó el vuelo velozmente. La carta era de Víktor Krum. Había estado en contacto con el desde cuarto curso. Abrió la carta contenta y vio la caligrafía un poco imperfecta de el chico búlgaro:  
Hola Hermione:  
Tengo una gran sorpresa que darte. Este año iré a Hogwarts a ayudar con los entrenamientos de quidditch de todas las casas. Por fin podremos vernos.  
Víktor La joven soltó un gritito y se levantó y se puso a dar saltos de alegría. Víktor era un buen amigo que no veía desde hace tiempo. En ese momento Harry y Ron dejaron de entrenar pues habían visto que Ginny traía refrescante limonada. Vieron a Hermione eufórica.  
-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca.  
-¿De quien es la carta que has recibido?-pregunto Ginny interesada.  
-Es de Víktor.  
-¿Vicky?-preguntó Ron con asco.  
-No le llames así Ron.-dijo Hermione enfadada.-Dice que viene este año a Hogwarts. Ayudara con los entrenamientos de quidditch. Es fantástico, hace mucho que no le veo.  
-Vaya.-dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Ron.  
-¡Que bien! Ese chico es muy guapo, y encima famoso. Que suerte tiene Hermione.-añadió Ginny.  
-No digas eso. Soy su amiga porque se lo merece, no porque sea guapo y famoso.  
-Así que piensas que es guapo, ¿eh?-pregunto Ron.  
-Y si lo creo, ¿qué pasa?  
-Nada.-dijo y miró a otro lado.  
Hermione se dirigió hacía la casa seguida de Ginny que quería oír mas de la historia. Ron la observaba furioso.  
-Vamos Ron, no te enfades por eso. Es su amigo.  
-No me fió de él. Se cree el dueño de todo porque es importante y famoso. Pero ya le tengo calado.  
-Si antes le adorabas, Ron.  
-¿Yo?, nunca.-dijo ofendido.  
-Vale.-dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Durante los últimos días Ron y Hermione no se hablaron mucho. Ron se enfadaba cuando Hermione y Ginny estaban hablando en bajo y las venia la risa tonta. Harry tenía que hacer de mediador entre sus tontas discusiones. Nunca se habían enfadado tanto. Llegó el día de la vuelta al colegio. La Madriguera parecía un caos. Todos corriendo para no llegar tarde, baúles levitando para meterlos en los coches, etc. Al final llegaron a la barrera del anden 9 ¾ cuando solo quedaban unos minutos para que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiese. La atravesaron y buscaron un compartimiento libre para Harry y Ginny, pues Hermione y Ron tenían el suyo propio, el de los prefectos. El único inconveniente es que Draco Malfoy estaba también allí. Menos mal que como había que hacer rondas para asegurar que los alumnos se comportaban, así le perderían de vista un rato, porque se odiaban mutuamente los tres. También Harry, quien le había declarado la guerra desde que se conocieron.  
Hermione no lo decía, pero estaba muy ilusionada y a la vez nerviosa por el encuentro con Víctor. A Ron le sacaba de quicio. El viaje transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo común. Los alumnos bajaron del tren y se dirigieron hacía los carros que les llevarían a Hogwarts. Allí es cuando Hermione y Ron se unieron a Harry. Hambrientos tomaron sitio en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Hermione buscaba a Víktor por todas partes. Miró hacía donde se sentaban los profesores y un resplandor plateado la llamó la atención. Una chica muy bella conversaba con un chico alto y fuerte.  
-¡Mira Harry!, ¡es Fleur Delacour!.-grito Ron señalando a la chica que observaba Hermione.  
Puso más atención Hermione y vio que el chico era Víktor. Pero...¿Qué hacia Fleur aquí? ¿Habría venido a ayudar igual que Víktor? Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Vamos a saludarla Harry.-dijo Ron emocionado.  
-Bueno.  
Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa y en cuanto Fleur les vio, dio un gritito de alegría y fue a besarles. Los chicos se pusieron rojos. Al sentirse abandonado, Víktor le dejó que siguiesen habando con ella y se dirigió a Hermione.  
-¿Qué tal Hagui?.-dijo Fleur.  
-Bien. ¿Cómo que estas aquí?  
-Bueno, vine a pegfeccionag el idioma. El pgofesog Dumbledoge es muy amable.  
-¡Ah!, pues entonces no dudes en pedirme ayuda si la necesitas.-dijo Ron fascinado mirando a la chica.  
-Merci.  
Víktor estaba hablando con Hermione muy animado cuando llegaron los chicos. Se despidió de ella y se volvió a sentar en la mesa de profesores. El banquete iba a dar comienzo.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 2. Invitados  
  
Cuando se sentaron todos esperaban expectantes el discurso de Dumbledore de la apertura de curso ya que eso suponía que el banquete daría comienzo. Se levantó y con los dos brazos estirados habló:  
-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso. Primero me gustaría informaros que hay dos cambios este año. Uno es que la señorita Delacour, a la que todos ya conoceréis porque participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ha venido a dar practicas en las clases para poder perfeccionar el idioma. Señorita Delacour, si quiere comentar algo:  
-Si, merci pgrofesog Dumbledog.-dijo mientras se levantaba majestuosamente.-Quiego que sepáis que hagé todo lo posible pog apgendeg, igual que vosotgos debéis dag todo. Merci.  
Todos los alumnos quedaron callados. Los chicos observaban embobados como se sentaba. Hermione se acordó de que Fleur tenía algo de veela, así que resoplo indignada y comenzó a aplaudir. Cosa que hicieron todos después. Los chicos silbaban y se oían gritos alabando a Fleur.  
-Bueno-prosiguió Dumbledore-la otra novedad es que también esta aquí el señor Víktor Krum, al que también conocéis por su participación en el torneo y por ser el famoso buscador del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria. Señor Krum.  
-Hola a todos de nuevo.-dijo mientras se levantaba.-Querria decirros que he venido parra ayudarr con los entrrenamientos de quidditch. Esperro que todo vaya bien. Grracias.  
Krum sonrió a Hermione y la saludó. La chica se sonrojó y tímidamente le devolvió el saludo. Muchas chicas miraron a Hermione enfadadas. Ron dio un golpe en la mesa, pero pasó desapercibido porque Dumbledore ya estaba mandando que cenaran y se oía alboroto. Platos típicos de Francia y de Bulgaria aparecieron en todas las mesas.  
-¿Pero que es esto?.-preguntó Ron con cara de asco.  
-Es comida típica de Francia. Esto es Vittel Tonné y esto Le Bistró. Lo probé cuando fui de viaje a Francia. Esto de aquí es comida típica de Bulgaria. Esta carne se llama Musaka y esta sopa se llama Tarator. -Tu a Bulgaria no has viajado, ¿cómo sabes que comida es?  
-Porque...-Hermione se volvió a sonrojar- Víktor me invitó a Bulgaria y no pude ir. El quería que probase esta comida. A lo mejor lo pidió especialmente para...mi.-agachó la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?- Ron quedó boquiabierto. Inmediatamente se enfadó.- ¡Ah!, vale.  
-Chicos, cenad, esta todo muy bueno.-acabó la conversación Harry.  
Ron no volvió a hablar en toda la cena. Se limitaba a echar miradas asesinas a Hermione y a Krum. Acabó la cena:  
-Harry, ¿dónde crees que dormirá Fleur?  
-Ron, no lo se. Supongo que tendrá una habitación para ella.  
-Que pena, podría dormir en Gryffindor.  
Harry rió y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Chicos id subiendo, Víktor quería hablar conmigo.  
La chica salió corriendo a encontrase con el. La estaba esperando y la hacía señas con las manos.  
-Si, corre con Vicky.-dijo irónicamente Ron.  
Harry enganchó a Ron por la túnica y subieron a las habitaciones. Hermione subió al rato. Los chicos ya estaban en las habitaciones, pero cuando Hermione subía por la escalera que llevaba a su cuarto, Ron salió y la cortó el paso.  
-¿Qué quieres Ron?-dijo Hermione azorada.  
-Vienes muy tarde, ¿no?  
-¿Y que? Estaba hablando con Víktor.  
-Ajam.  
-Ron, no me preguntes si te enfadas luego. Además, no entiendo por qué lo haces.  
Hermione empujó a Ron y se metió en su habitación. Ron quedó sin palabras.  
Al día siguiente cuando bajaron Ron y Harry a desayunar, encontraron a Hermione desayunando con Krum. Hermione reía y Krum hacía esfuerzos por no equivocarse al hablar. Se sentaron unos asientos mas separados. Cuando llevaban un rato, Dumbledore se levantó para anunciar algo.  
-Buenos días a todos. Hoy en el primer día de curso, la señorita Delacour asistirá a todas las clases que tengan el curso de sexto de Gryffindor.  
-¡Que bien, con nosotros!.exclamó Ron.  
La primera clase fue Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall. Ron no dio ni una en la transformación de una planta carnívora en una simple margarita ya que estaba mas pendiente de lo que hacía Fleur. Cuando pasó por su lado la chica, una planta casi la muerde y Ron la protegió y la chica le recompensó con una bella sonrisa en la que enseñó sus dientes blancos y perfectos.  
La segunda clase era de Pociones en las mazmorras con el profesor Snape. Cuando uno de las veces Ron quiso ayudar a Fleur con una poción, Snape descontó puntos a Gryffindor.  
Las demás clases pasaron sin acontecimientos muy importantes. En la cena, Hermione les comentó que iría a la biblioteca ha hacer deberes. Cuando Ron se asomó vio como Hermione estaba con Krum. Tenían las cabezas muy juntas. Se fijó bien y vio que Hermione le intentaba explicar algo en voz baja para no molestar a nadie. No sabía por que, pero eso le molestaba. Cuando subió encontró a Harry en la sala común.  
-¿Sabes Harry? Estoy pensando en invitar a Fleur a salir.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Si claro, el no ya lo tengo.  
-Pues entonces, animo Ron.  
A la mañana siguiente Ron estaba sin ánimo. Hoy no vería a Fleur, aunque en la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, la compartirían con Slytherin, la casa con la que estaría hoy la bella chica. Esperó deseoso hasta después del almuerzo y fue el primero en dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, dejando atrás a Harry que intentaba seguirle con esfuerzos. Los de Slytherin llegaron tarde como siempre. Ron resopló y el flequillo pelirrojo se descolocó, Draco Malfoy venía hablando cortésmente con Fleur. Cuando pasó al lado de Ron, Draco le sonrió maliciosamente. Al final de la clase, cuando Ron creía que Fleur ya no le volvería a mirar, se acercó a él:  
-Bonjour.  
-Ho-hola.  
-Es que, miga, te queguia pedig un favog.  
-Si claro.  
-Me gustaguía que me ayudases con unos debegues que quiego haceg, aunque no me los hayan pedido a mi. Así mejogo el idioma.  
-Está bien. ¿Quedamos en la biblioteca esta noche después de la cena.  
-D'accord. Nos vemos.  
-Adiós.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 3. Malos momentos  
  
La chica se dirigió dentro del castillo. Ron no sabía ni como le habían salido las palabras. El corazón le latía a toda prisa. ¡Esta noche se vería con Fleur a solas.  
-Ron.-lo llamó Harry.  
-Ay dios mío.  
-Si, lo he oído. Estas de suerte.  
-Si...uf, ¡que nervios!  
-Tranquilo, volvamos al castillo. Empieza ha hacer frió.  
-Vale.  
Ron entró en el castillo con Harry pensando que hacer por la noche. Dudas atravesaban su cabeza. Pensó en Fleur y su imagen se convirtió en la de Hermione sonriéndole. Movió la cabeza rápidamente cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado?Cuando llegó a la biblioteca Ron, Fleur ya estaba allí, sentada en una mesa rodeada de chicos. Una chica furiosa por el escándalo que hacían estaba en la mesa de al lado. Era Hermione, que estaba otra vez con Krum. ¡Que casualidad! ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan cerca de donde el había quedado con Fleur? Se acercó vacilante y todos los chicos le miraron. Amistosamente Fleur les dijo que debía hacer deberes y que Ron la ayudaría, por lo que les pidió que por favor les dejasen solos. Los chicos un poco malhumorados se marcharon. Hermione miraba a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y no atendía a Krum, el cual parecía que hablaba solo. A Ron le gustaba esa situación, Krum parecía tonto. Sin hacer caso de Hermione, se sentó al lado de Fleur y comenzaron ha hacer juntos una redacción en la cual Ron la ayudaba con algunas expresiones. No sabia por que, pero Hermione les observaba disimuladamente. Algo en el interior de Ron hizo que se acercara mas a Fleur. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿A caso quería dar celos a Hermione? No, no podía ser, seguramente era solo por molestarla. Por estar con Krum, pero ¿Por qué? No debía molestarle en absoluto, pero cada vez que les veía juntos, le entraban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, a pesar de ser mas bajo y menos fuerte que el. Se dio cuenta que había estado en todo este momento mirando a Hermione y Fleur le llamó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se puso muy rojo. Fleur algo triste le dijo que mejor continuaban otro día. La chica se levantó y se fue rápido. Herminone quedó encantada. Pero, ¿por qué? Ella tampoco sabía que estaba pasando. La molestó que Ron se fuese detrás de Fleur como un perrito faldero y no la dijese nada a ella. Krum volvió a decirle a Hermione que no la hacía caso. Ella decidió irse también. No sabía por que, pero no podía concentrase. Se despidió del chico y se fue.  
Ron y Hermione se encontraron en la puerta de la sala común. Ron dijo "plumas de azúcar" y se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda. Hizo el gestión de que dejaba pasar primero a Hermione y esta entró sin mirarle y sin dirigirle la palabra. ¡Cuanta tensión había en el ambiente! Sin mirar atrás Hermione le deseo buenas noches y Ron hizo lo mismo. Ambos se metieron en las habitaciones, pero no dormirían esa noche, dándole vueltas a esas sensaciones que no comprendían.  
Varias semanas después, Fleur y Krum tenían ambos un club de fans. Chicas y chicos les seguían por todos lados. A Hermione le molestaba porque no podía estar a solas con Krum, siempre había chicas llamando la atención del chico. Ron a veces se sentía desplazado por Fleur. Lo comprendía.  
Para alegría de todos, la temporada de quidditch daba comienzo. Por fin Krum participaría en algo, ya que no había podido hacer nada hasta ahora. El primer entrenamiento le correspondía a Gryffindor. Cuando Harry y Ron y todo el equipo llegó al campo. Ron vio allí a Hermione hablando con Krum.  
-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?.-preguntó Ron ignorando la mirada que le echaba Krum por haberle interrumpido.  
-¿Es que no puedo estar aquí?-dijo Hermione confundida.  
-Lo digo por que nunca vienes a los entrenamientos de quidditch.  
-Pues ahora vengo.  
-Ya por que está el.-dijo Ron señalando a Krum con la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué le tienes tanta manía?.-le defendió Hermione.  
Ron no supo que contestar. Los demás del equipo dijeron cosas como "Ay, discutieron los novios" Ron enrojeció y les mandó callar muy enfadado. Hermione se despidió de Krum y se fue a sentar en la gradas. El entrenamiento comenzó. Todos subieron a sus escobas, dieron una patada en el suelo y alzaron el vuelo. Ron se sentía libre, el cabello se le echaba hacía atrás a causa de la velocidad. Krum volaba observando los movimientos de los miembros del equipo. Cuando intentaba ver a Ron, este se iba hacía otro lado volando, no quería que le ayudase en nada, Krum se creía el mejor y no iba a permitirle que le humillase.  
El entrenamiento acabó y todos dieron las gracias a Krum pos su ayuda menos Ron. Por él, mejor que no hubiese venido. Hermione llegó y les felicitó a todos y también dio las gracias a Krum. Este sonrió. SE marcharon juntos dentro del castillo.  
-Harry, ¿no crees que Hermione nos deja un poco de lado?  
-Bueno, si, pero es que Krum está solo y ella es su amiga.-dijo Harry levantando los hombros.  
-Encima no le defiendas.-dijo Ron mientras se marchaba.  
-Ron, ¡espera!Últimamente se veía a Hermione todas las tardes en las gradas presenciando los entrenamientos que daba Krum a cada casa. Ese día le tocaba a Slytherin. Cuando llevaban un rato entrenado, un golpeador lanzó aposta una bludger contra Hermione.Krum salió disparado y se interpuso entre la bludger y Hermione. El golpe de la bludger, en la espalda de Krum hizo que se chocase contra Hermione, la cual se había puesto de pie con las manos extendidas para poder protegerse, y cayeron hacía atrás. Krum cayó encima de Hermione con todo su peso. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados por el dolor. Respiraba dificultosamente a causa del peso de Krum. ¡Dios mío, que situación mas embarazosa! Abrió los ojos y vio que Krum la observaba fijamente. ¿Por qué no se levantaba?  
-¿Estas bien, Herrmione?.-pregunto Krum.  
-Si...-dijo Hermione sin aliento.  
Krum se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse a ella también. Casi se la salía el corazón por la boca. Ahora oía a los de Slytherin reírse y decir bromas contra ellos. "¡Tierra, trágame!", pensó Hermione.  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 4. ¿Amor verdadero?  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común, tenía magulladuras y un chichón en la cabeza. Sus amigos la preguntaron asustados por su estado y ella les contó lo sucedido. Como era normal, Harry y Ron insultaron a los de Slytherin, aunque también, algunos iban dirigidos a Krum por lo bajo, de parte de Ron. Inmediatamente este se levantó para irse.  
-¿Dónde vas?.-preguntó extrañada Hermione -Ha ayudar a Fleur.-dijo con intención de molestarla.  
-¡Ah!, ¿qué pasa, que la veela no sabe hacer nada sola y te tiene a ti también de mayordomo, además de todos esos chicos del club de fans?  
-No te incumbe.-Ron se fue dolido con ella.  
-Hermione, ¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó Harry.  
-Por que es verdad.  
-Bueno, a mi me parece que estas celosa, y no se de que.  
-¿Celosa yo?, Harry por favor, se coherente.  
-Bueno, lo que tu digas.  
La chica miró a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba molesta con él por ese comentario.Varias semanas después, cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor Harry y Ron vieron un gran cartel que decía: Primera salida a Hogsmade. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus caras. Cuando Ron vio a Krum hablando con Hemione, la sonrisa de esfumó. Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa. En ese momento Krum se iba a la mesa de los profesores a tomar su desayuno. Se sentaron.  
-Hola chicos.  
-Hola-respondieron a la vez.  
-¿Visteis? Primera salida a Hogsmade.  
-Si, ¿vendrás?-dijo Harry.  
-Claro, me ha invitado Krum a ir con él.  
-Ah, vale.-respondió Harry sin importancia.  
Ron no respondió. Se echó gachas en el plato tan fuerte que salpicó por toda la mesa. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Allí estaba Fleur. Si Hermione iba con Krum, el iría con Fleur. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Se lo comentó a Harry y este tuvo que pedirle a Neville, Ginny, Dean y Seamus si podía ir con ellos. No quería molestar.  
Ese fin de semana amaneció muy ventoso y lluvioso. Pero las ganas de los alumnos de ir al pueblo no desaparecieron. Ron bajaba por la escaleras y vio como Hermione, con un abrigo marrón y un gorrito con bufanda y guantes a juego, que estaba alejándose con Krum hablando animadamente. Por un momento se le paso por la mente que Hermione estaba hermosa, pero no le hizo caso a ese pensamiento y se esforzó en buscar a Fleur. La chica veela había accedido muy contenta salir con Ron a Hogsmade. En seguida la vio. Estaba radiante. Cuando le vio le saludó con la mano. Su cabellera se movía y soltaba reflejos rubios. Se acercó a ella y se fueron. Iba cada uno en un paraguas, pero Fleur propuso la idea de ir en uno solo, para molestar menos a la gente que también iba en paraguas y para poder hablar mejor. Fleur dijo de ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Cuando entraron, los dos tenían las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío. A un así Fleur estaba guapa. Se sentaron en una mesa. Llevaban un rato hablando y de repente Fleur se puso algo nerviosa.  
-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.-dijo.  
-Yo también, lo malo ha sido el tiempo.  
-Si, bueno, pego es lindo este pueblo, y me gusta tu compañía.  
Fleur se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. No podía ser, ¿Fleur enamorada de él? Increíble. La chica le empezó a mirar extrañamente y Ron se sentía muy incomodo. Por suerte, alguien pasó por su lado llamando su atención. Eran Hermione y Krum, que acababan de llegar.  
-Vaya, hola Ron. Hola Fleur.-dijo Hermione.  
-Hola a los dos,-dijo Ron.  
-Bonjour.  
-Hola.-dijo Krum.  
-¿Nos vamos a sentarr?-propuso Krum.  
-Vale. Hasta luego.-les dijo a Fleur y Ron.  
-Adiós.-contestaron.  
Ron no les miraba, hacía como que era mas interesante la lluvia que caía fuera. Fleur intentaba hablar, pero Ron no estaba de muy buen humor.  
-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?-preguntó Ron.  
-¿Con esta lluvia?  
-Si, que mas da.  
-D' accord.  
Se abrigaron y salieron. Pasearon por las calles viendo las tiendas. Estaban empapados, porque la lluvia era prácticamente horizontal. Pararon debajo de un tejadillo. Las gotas de lluvia caían por la cara de Fleur y el pelo se la pegaba a la cara y el cuello. A Ron le molestaba su flequillo y lo echó para atrás. Estaban muy sensuales los dos. Fleur se acercó mas a él y no paraba de mirarle. Era tan hermosa. Un poco mas alta que él, si, pero bella. Un poco mas cerca. Ron podía ver el rubor en las mejillas de Fleur. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Iban a besarse, pero ¿él estaba seguro de hacerlo? Parecía que habían pasado miles de años. Todavía nada. Ron cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. En ese instante ya sentía a Fleur muy cerca de él. Se estaban besando y eso le gustó. La cercó más a él. Con qué pasión respondían los dos.  
Unas calles mas lejos Krum hablaba con Hermione debajo de un paraguas. Iban paseando y vieron a Ron y Fleur besándose. Para Hermione fue como una patada en el estomago. Para Krum fue el momento idóneo para declararse.  
-Oye, Herrmione.  
-Dime.-dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.  
-Yo querria decirrte que me gustas.  
Hermione le miró asombrada y no supo que decir.  
-Porr eso me gustarría que salierras conmigo. ¿Qué me dices?  
Hermione estaba confusa. Krum era guapo, pero ¿en verdad lo bastante como para salir con el? De pronto vio a Ron y a Fleur que seguían a lo suyo. Una mezcla de sensaciones la recorría el cuerpo. Krum la miraba ansioso. La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Inmediatamente Krum la enganchó de la cintura para besaba, pero ella no sentía nada especial. Una lagrima caía por su mejilla. ¿Qué la ocurría?  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 5. Sentimientos desconocidos  
  
Debajo de la lluvia Krum se declaró. Todavía Hermione lo recordaba muy bien por la noche en su cama. Nunca había imaginado ser novia de Krum. Lo que tampoco había imaginado es ver a Ron con Fleur. Bueno, Ron era un chico y tendría que gustar a las chicas, pero...¿a ella precisamente?. No quería pensar mal, pero creía que Fleur estaba encaprichada con Ron y había utilizado sus métodos de veela. Lo averiguaría.  
En la habitación de los chicos, Ron le contaba a Harry su experiencia con Fleur. Aunque le contaba a Harry que había sido muy buena, en el fondo algo le decía que no era como había imaginado, y menos con ella.A la mañana siguiente cuando Ron y Harry bajaban, Hermione les estaba esperando sentada en un mullido sofá de la sala común.  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Ron?  
-Si.  
-A solas, por favor.  
Harry se alejó un poco. ¿Que mas daba si Ron se lo contaría después?  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Ayer...yo...te vi...-dijo Hermione pensando que mejor hubiese no haber dicho nada.  
-¡Ah!, ¿Te refieres a lo de Fleur?- Ron se sonrojó.  
-Si.  
-¿Y?  
-Pues...esto...-Hermione no sabía que excusa poner para no parecer cotilla.-Te felicito. Si, eso.  
-Gracias.-dijo Ron mirándola extrañado.-¿No pensabas que se aprovechaba de mi?  
-Bueno, fue una primera impresión.  
-¡Ah!, vale.  
En ese momento Ginny se les acercó.  
-Hermione, dice Víktor que salgas, que tiene muchas ganas de besart...-Hermione la tapó la boca.  
-Dile que ya voy.-dijo empujando a Ginny en la otra dirección por la espalda y sonriendo forzadamente.  
-¿Iba a decir: besarte?-preguntó Ron muy confundido.  
-Si...bueno...esto...yo es que...estoy saliendo con Krum.-Hermione se puso escarlata.  
-Ah, vale. Te lo pidió ayer, ¿verdad?  
-Si.  
-Pues te deseo también muy buena suerte. Me voy, he quedado con Fleur.-dijo mientras se iba y daba la espalda a Hermione para que no le viese que apretaba los dientes.  
-Vale.  
Que mal, parecía que de verdad Ron estaba enamorado de Fleur y casi la descubre a Hermione entrometiéndose. Además, su cara cambió cuando supo lo de Krum. No parecía estar de buen humor. Bueno, las cosas estaban aclaradas: Ron sabía lo de Hermione y Krum y Hermione sabía lo de Ron y Fleur.  
Durante semanas la dinámica era la misma. Las parejas desayunaban juntas y se despedían para ir a clase. Mas tarde se reunían otra vez para comer, pero claro, cada pareja por su cuenta. La tarde la pasaban juntos estudiando y cenaban después. Se iban a dormir y vuelta a empezar. Esa monotonía cansaba a Hermione, quien no sentía entusiasmo alguno. ¿Por qué habría aceptado ser su novia? No lo sabía.  
Ron tenía los mismos pensamientos. Desde que conoció a Fleur se había quedado prendado de ella, pero ahora que salía con ella pensaba que no era para tanto. Estaba perdiendo el gusto por las cosas. Un día Ron paseaba por los pasillos del castillo pensativo. Delante de él alguien hablaba, se paró a escuchar:  
-Herrmione, ¿no erres feliz conmigo?  
-Víktor...¿por qué lo dices?  
-No te veo animada. Cuando te beso no veo que sientas nada.  
-Oh...no tranquilo, es que no se que me pasa.  
-Bueno, te crreo. No te preocupes porr nada.  
Hermione miró a otro lado mientas asentía y vio a Ron observándoles. Una mezcla de sentimientos que no conocía la envolvieron. Besó a Krum. Era un beso muy apasionado. Krum la agarró fuerte y la apretó contra el. Hermione no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero fue un impulso repentino. Cuando se separó y miró en la dirección en la que estaba Ron, no le encontró allí. Tristemente miró al suelo.  
Ron no dejaba de caminar hacia ningún lado. No sabía ni siquiera lo que hacía. Varias veces chocó con alumnos que se quejaban, pero el no hacía caso, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Recordaba una y otra vez la escena que acababa de ver. Y le asqueaba verdaderamente. Chocó contra alguien, estaba cabreado:  
-¿¡Quieres mirar por donde vas?  
-¿Cagiño?, ¿qué ocuge?-dijo Fleur preocupada por el tono de Ron.  
-Lo siento Fleur, no era mi intención.  
-¿Qué te ocuge? ¿Pog que ggitastes?  
-Nada, déjalo.  
Fleur miró al suelo triste mientras Ron se alejaba. Ron no la hacía mucho caso, siempre estaba ausente cuando ella intentaba llamar su atención. Le pasaba algo raro.Varias semanas después, cuando los chicos bajaron a desayunar, una grata sorpresa les estaba esperando. La temporada de quidditch daba comienzo. Harry y Ron chocaron los cinco y empezaron a tomar el desayuno alegremente hablando de estrategias contra las diferentes casas. Cuando Hermione bajó estaba sonrojada al ver a Ron cuando recordó lo que hizo ayer, pero el chico ni la miró. Habló con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado. Después Krum la vino a saludar. Fleur no estaba por ningún lado, pero Ron no se preocupó mucho. Estaría bien, después la buscaría.  
-No he visto a Hermione muy animada cuando ha venido Krum a saludarla.-comentó Harry.  
-¿Tu crees? No la viste ayer, se la veía muy apasionada besando a Krum.-dijo Ron con voz extraña.  
-¿Qué?- Harry abría la boca y los ojos del asombro.  
-Si. Bueno dejemos ese tema. Como te iba diciendo, los de Slytherin no tiene rival porque...-Ron cambió de tema rápidamente.  
Harry suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y dejó el tema que parecía que tanto molestaba a Ron. Aunque para él tenía cierto interés.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
  
La tarde antes del primer partido de quidditch, estaban entrenando los de Sltythrin. Krum les ayudaba, pero eran demasiado orgullosos. De pronto, no se supo de donde salió una bludger disparada y tiró a Malfoy de su escoba. Estaba a escasos metros del suelo, pero eso no evito que sonara a huesos rotos su brazo. Su chillido hizo que todos se dieran cuenta y bajaran a socorrerle. Draco se agarraba el brazo y miraba furiosos a todos lados, mientras le intentaban ayudar.  
-¡¿Quién ha sido?!-chilló.  
Nadie habló. Krum se le acercó.  
-Lo prrimerro es que te vea un medico. -¿Qué pasara mañana?-pregunto Pansy Parkinson que había bajado corriendo desde la gradas al ver el accidente.  
-¿A que te rrefierres?  
-No podrá jugar herido.  
-Solo son unos huesos rrotos que se curran en nada. Vamos.  
Krum ayudó a levantarse a Draco y le llevo a la enfermería. Todos les siguieron. Una vez allí, la señora Pomfrey le hizo tomar ese jugo asqueroso que reparaba fracturas y le vendo para que sanara bien. Nadie pudo contener la pregunta a la que todos esperaban una respuesta afirmativa:  
-¿Podrá jugar mañana?.-Pansy dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-No, señorita Parkinson. Aunque este brebaje es muy bueno para huesos rotos, tarda un poco, y no creo que mañana este listo y si lo estuviera, no lo aconsejaría.-Pansy abrió la boca para replicar.-No, mejor dicho lo prohíbo.  
La señora Pomfrey se marchó ha hacer sus quehaceres. Todos observaban como Draco no había abierto la boca, seguramente estaba demasiado enfadado para hacerlo.  
-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?.-dijo Goyle.  
-Es verdad, sin Draco que es el buscador, no podremos jugar.-añadió Crabbe.  
-Jugaré.  
-No, no es aconsejable.-dijo Pansy poniendo ojos llorosos.  
-Me da igual.  
-Alguien te sustituirá.  
-Yo te sustituirré.  
Todos miraron a la persona que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras.  
-¿Tu?.-dijo Pansy.  
-Si.  
Todos se miraron y después dirigieron sus miradas a Draco para ver que respondería. Draco miraba a Krum, como intentando ver sus intenciones. Al final Draco suspiro y cerrando los ojos asintió. Todos miraron entonces a Krum y este asintió también y se fue. Una sonrisa maliciosa afloró de los labios de Malfoy. Susurró por lo bajo: "perfecto".  
La noticia de que Draco no podría jugar y Krum le sustituiría era la conversación de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry y Ron comentaban que era mucha casualidad que Draco no jugase y que le sustituyese Krum. En verdad Ron estaba enfadado porque Krum era jugador profesional y podría ganarles.  
Llegó el sábado y todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el partido. Los de Slytherin estaban muy altaneros pensando que iban a ganar. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron al estadio y se fueron sentando en las tribunas. Las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw animaban a Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall estaba en la misma tribuna en la cual Lee Jordan comentaría el partido. Jordan comenzó sus comentarios, con un hechizo en el cual amplio su voz para que todos le oyeran:  
-Bonito día para el primer partido de la temporada, aunque eso no ayude a Slytherin a ganar.  
-¡Jordan!.-la profesora McGonagall le regañó.  
-Lo siento profesora. Hoy como todos sabéis juegan Griffindor-aplausos de parte de Griffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw callaron los abucheos de Slytherin.- Contra Slytherin.- esta vez ocurrió viceversa, pero los abucheos eran mas que los aplausos.- Si tenéis razón.  
-Jordaaan.  
-Lo siento profesora. Sigamos, están entrando los jugadores de Griffindor: ¡La capitana Angelina Jonson! que esta en el puesto de cazadora junto a ¡Katie Bell! y ¡Alicia Spinet!. Siguiéndolas en su vuelo los dos hermanos gemelos ¡Fred y George Weasley! como bateadores. Como guardián su hermano ¡Ron Weasley! Y por ultimo pero no menos importante como buscador ¡Harry Potter!  
Mientras Lee hacía las presentaciones, los jugadores daban vueltas al campo encima de sus escobas. Los alumnos gritaban entusiasmados y levantaban sus banderitas de apoyo a los equipos.  
-Y el otro equipo sale también al terreno de juego. Como bateadores están Crabbe y Goyle y...¡esperen un momento! El buscador no es Draco Malfoy, sufrió un accidente y le sustituye nada mas ni nada menos que el famoso buscador del equipo de Bulgaria ¡Víktor Krum!. Vaya, así que así pensáis ganar.  
-¡Jordan, limítese a comentar el partido!.-la profesora estaba cada vez mas enfadada.  
-Esta bien, profesora. Vemos como la profesora Hooch llega a mitad del campo. La pequeña, dorada y escurridiza snitch ya ha sido soltada, al igual que las duras bludggers. El partido va a comenzar. Todos están en sus puesto preparados y...¡comienza el partido!.-dijo mientras la señora Hooch soltaba la quaffle.  
Un sonido intenso de gritos de los seguidores del partido invadió el campo. Harry rápidamente se dispuso a encontrar la pequeña bola halada. No dejaría que Krum le ganase. Ron estaba muy concentrado, Krum jugaba en otro equipo, en el contrario, seria el momento perfecto para dejarle en ridículo. El por que de estos pensamientos no lo sabía seguro todavía, pero en ese momento era lo que mas deseaba fervientemente. Así dejarían de admirarle.  
-Alicia tiene la quaffle y se escapa de Marcus Flint con una bonita floritura, ¡bien Alicia!, Crabbe y Goyle se acercan a ella por ambos lados y la hacen perder la quaffle, ¡eso es trampa!. Ahora tiene la quaffle Flint y...se la ha robado Katie Bell. Es muy rápida, se acerca al aro de gol y...¡ha marcado! El marcador va Gryffindor 10, Slytherin 0.  
Una bludgger fue directa a Katie Bell y la dio un fuerte golpe. Todos gritaron furiosos.  
-¡Cobardes! ¡Eso es falta! La señora Hooch a pedido tiempo muerto para ver la fractura del brazo de Katie. La señorita Pomfrey con un rápido movimiento de varita la ha curado. ¡Gracias!. La señora Hooch pita falta. Katie se prepara y... ¡ha marcado otra vez!  
Todos estaban muy nerviosos a causa del partido. Nunca habían deseado ganar tanto a Slytherin como ese día.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 7. Latido desorientado  
  
Estaba siendo un partido verdaderamente duro. Los de Slytherin hacía muchas faltas sin importarles nada, aunque así consiguieron ir perdiendo por mas puntos porque Katie, Alicia y Angelina eran muy buenas metiendo gol en las faltas. El marcador iba 50 a 20. Harry se desesperaba por encontrar la snitch y dar fin a ese partido. Krum le seguía de cerca ¿acaso pensaba que le podía ganar?, si es un jugador profesional, no sería por eso que le seguía. Le habían metido gol a Ron dos veces porque le habían pilado de improvisto mirando hacía otro lado, ¡hacia las gradas! Fred y George Weasley enviaron una bludger que le dio en toda la cara Marcus Flint y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. La señora Hooch pitó falta, pero Fred y George se defendieron diciendo que era su trabajo con bateadores, que si no se había dado cuenta de que una bludger iba hacía él era porque tenía la inteligencia de un troll. Marcus Flint casi mete gol a Ron. Pero una jugada después hizo que el marcador se pusiera en 50 a 30. Harry cada vez estaba mas y mas desesperado. Slytherin casi les cogía en la puntuación. Si Krum atrapaba la snitch ganarían y si la atrapaba el, ellos ganarían. Tenía que atraparla a cualquier precio. De pronto vio un resplandor dorado a solo unos metros debajo de él. El resplandor dorado salió volando velozmente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en picado por el. Krum le siguió muy de cerca, era muy rápido. Pero Harry lo era mas porque era mas pequeño. Iban a mucha velocidad por todo el campo. Varias veces Casi se chocan con los jugadores. De pronto una bludger pasó zumbándole el oído a Harry y se fue a estrellar contra la escoba de Krum. Goyle había mandado esa bludger contra Harry para que no pudiese atrapar la snitch, y así ganar ellos, pero Harry tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió agachar la cabeza en el ultimo momento. Fue fatal para Krum, ya que su escoba se hizo añicos y comenzó a caer. Suerte que estaban bastante cerca del suelo en ese momento, aunque no pudo evitar romperse un tobillo y el codo izquierdo. Harry seguía detrás de la snitch, el partido ya estaba casi ganado, solo unos metros le separaban de ella. Estiró el brazo. Otra bludger paso rozando su oreja. Casi la tenía ya. Estrió el brazo un poco mas y la atrapó. En ese momento una bludger le golpeó en el costado y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó de un lado y se agarró con la mano que tenía libre. En la otra tenía la snitch que intentaba escaparse. Tenía que esperar que la señora Hooch diese como finalizado el partido, y esperó suspendido en el aire, hasta que después de ayudar a Krum, se dieron cuenta de que lo había hecho y sonó el silbato. Los gemelos Weasley se acercaron presurosos a ayudar a Harry también. En cuanto estuvieron en tierra le cogieron en hombros y empezaron a vitorear su nombre. También cogieron a Ron en brazos. Los dos muchachos sonreían de alegría. Todos los alumnos bajaban de las gradas para saludar y felicitar a los ganadores.  
-¡Chupate esa Slytherin!.-dijo Lee Jordan, quien había estado comentando todo el partido.  
La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada respecto a esa falta de respeto hacía Slytherin, pero es que en el fondo ella estaba contenta de que Gryffindor hubiera ganado. Se había acostumbrado a las victorias de su casa. Además, Slytherin, tenía como buscador a Krum, y ni si quiera con el pudieron ganar, eso decía mucho a favor de su equipo.  
Los de Slytherin se fueron rápidos a su sala común. Iban muy enfadados, dejaron a Krum, a pesar de haberles querido ayudar, no tuvieron en cuenta su intención y le dejaron herido. Hermione se acercó preocupada a el.  
-¿Estas bien?, son unos mal nacidos.-dijo enfadada.  
-Si, me rrecuperrarre prronto.  
-¡Ni si quiera han venido a ver como estabas, después de que les quisiste ayudar tu!  
-Da igual, no me imporrta. Solo me interesa que tu estes conmigo.  
-Víktor.  
-¡Hermione, hemos ganado!-Harry la llamó.  
-Si, lo se. ¡Felicidades a los dos!  
Hermione abrazó a Harry. Miró a Ron por un instante y por fin se decidió, le abrazó a él también. Después de todo era su amigo. El chico no reaccionó y no devolvió el abrazo, pero eso a ella no la importó, sabía como era Ron.  
De pronto un destello rubio apareció delante de Ron. Era Fleur y tenía cara de enfado.  
-Hola Fleur.-dijo Ron alegre.  
-¿Hola Fleug?¿Solo me dices eso?  
-¿Qué?  
-Llevas días sin vegme y ¿eso me dices? Además, ¿qué haces abgazado a esta niña?  
-¿Niña?.-Hermione rió chistosa.  
Fleur miró a Hermione con odio. Tenía los puños apretados contra los costados y se mordía el labio inferior. Miró otra vez a Ron.  
-Ya veo que pasas de mi, no me haces caso. No quiego teneg un novio así.  
Fleur se marchó corriendo mientras lloraba. Muchos chicos y chicas de su "club de fans" la siguieron echando miradas despectivas a Ron, quien se había quedado paralizado en el sitio. Harry y Hermione miraban a Ron, esperando su respuesta. El chico recogió la escoba del suelo.  
-Vamos, la fiesta acaba de empezar. Todos van al castillo a celebrar nuestra victoria.  
-Esta bien Ron.-dijo Harry sin presionar a su amigo.-¿Vienes Hermione?  
-Eh...-miró a Krum.  
-Puedes irr, disfrruta.  
-Gracias Víktor.  
La chica corrió hacía donde estaban sus amigos, les había echado de menos. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Krum y se había olvidado lo bonita que era la amistad. Krum entró en el castillo después ayudado por la señora Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall. Cojeaba, pero pronto se curaría.  
En la sala común de Griffindor celebraban la victoria por todo lo alto. De no se sabía donde, habían salido miles de cervezas de mantequilla y caramelos varios. Todos parecían proceder de la tienda Honeyduckes. Harry y Hermione observaban como Ron no tenía síntomas ni físicos ni psicológicos negativos a causa de la perdida de Fleur como novia. Eso les desquiciaba. Hablaba alegremente con todo aquel que quisiese repasar el partido.  
-Ron, ¿qué pasa con Fleur?.-preguntó Harry cautelosamente.  
-¿Quién?...¡Ah si!, no pasa nada ¿Por qué?.-dijo Ron sin darle importancia.  
-Pues lo que pasa Ron es que Fleur era tu novia y te ha dejado.-dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-¿No te molesta?.-preguntó Hermione.  
-No. Me he dado cuenta de que no la amaba, solo me parece hermosa, pero en realidad no me gusta como novia.  
Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo. Hermione se limitó a sonreírle. No parecía un inmaduro en ese momento, eso le gusto a Hermione.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 8. Confesiones  
  
Cada vez que Ron se cruzaba con Fleur, esta se iba rápido con lagrimillas en los ojos, aunque pero que verla llorar, que eso hacia que se le partiese el corazón a Ron, era las miradas y comentarios del club de fans de la chica. Estaba dolidos porque Ron la hiciese estar triste y le decían que por que la había tratado así, si salir con Fleur era lo máximo que ellos aspiraban y el había tenido la suerte de hacerlo. Ron ya no sabía que hacer.  
Un día Ginny y Hermione caminaban hablando despreocupadamente cuando vieron una escenita de los integrantes del club de fans de Fleur. Hermione y Ginny se reían de Ron, el cual tenía las orejas muy rojas. No lo hacían con maldad, solo las hacía gracia que el pobre pasase por ese trago. La conversación se tornó a ese tema:  
-No entiendo como tu hermano dejó a Fleur si tanto le gustaba.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que si que le gustaba Fleur. Acuérdate el año pasado como babeaba cuando la veía.  
-Bueno, eso se debía a que la chica es en parte veela.  
-Si, pero es que Fleur Delacour es muy guapa. Ya me gustaría ser como ella.  
-Ginny, tu eres muy guapa.  
-Gracias Hermione.  
-De nada.  
-Pero, ¿sabes? A mi hermano le gustaba otra chica antes que Fleur. Aunque ahora no se si le sigue gustando. Quizás se dio cuenta de que aún amaba a esa chica y por eso dejó de hacer caso a Fleur.  
-Guau Ginny, sabes mucho sobre estos temas.  
-Si.-rieron las dos.  
-¿Sabes quien es esa chica?  
-Pues...creo que si.  
-Anda por favor, dímelo.-Hermione ponía cara de santa.  
-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
-No se, el es mi amigo, me gusta saber esas cosas.  
-Te lo diré si me dices quien te gusta a ti.  
Hermione se quedó un rato sin palabras mirando muy fijamente a Ginny, la cual sonreía maliciosamente.  
-Eso es chantaje.  
-Lo que quieras, pero, ¿me lo dirás?  
-Si, no es obvio, ¿quién es mi novio?  
-Hermione, ¿ de veras te gusta Krum?  
Hermione tampoco respondió. Ginny hacía que se plantease muchas preguntas.  
-S-si, claro.-respondió vacilante.-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?  
-Porque yo creía que te gustaba mi hermano.  
Ahora si que Hermione se quedó petrificada. ¿de donde sacaba esa teoría de que ella estaba enamorada de Ron? Ay, ¿y si era verdad? Muchas peguntas se mezclaban en la mente de la chica, pero ninguna tenía respuesta, por lo menos por ahora.  
-Hermione, solo quiero que sepas que mires dentro de tu corazón. Y bueno, ya que me has dicho quien te gusta, te diré que la persona de la que creo que mi hermano esta enamorado es...eres tu.  
Ginny se fue dejando a Hermione muy, pero que muy confundida. ¿Qué sensación era esa que sentía en el estomago?En la sala común, Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez. Harry seguía sin comprender lo que le ocurría a su amigo, pero Ron no se lo quería contar, así que pensó que este era el momento perfecto para preguntarle, porque estaba distraído con el ajedrez mágico.  
-Ron.  
-Dime. Peón a E5.  
-Quería saber la verdad.  
-¿De que?  
-Ron, ¿Por qué no te importa nada que Fleur te haya dejado? Dime la verdad, soy tu amigo.  
-Harry, mueve.  
-No cambies de tema. Caballo a D5.  
-No se, supongo que no era lo que yo esperaba.  
-Yo creo que es por otra cosa también.  
-Alfil a C7. ¿Cuál?  
-Que te sigue gustando ella.  
-¿Ella? ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Quién?  
-Ron, por favor.  
-Mueve Harry.  
-Pero hazme caso. Reina a A3. Te sigue gustando Hermione ¿verdad?  
-¡Harry!, ¿Qué dices?  
-Así que es eso.  
En ese momento entró Ginny y oyó mas o menos la conversación.  
-Ron, quién te gusta en realidad, ¿eh?-Ginny sabía perfectamente quien era.  
-Que pesados, Torre a F8.  
-Ron , a nosotros puedes contárnoslo.-Ginny ponía cara de angelito.  
-Venga Ron, no lo ocultes, se te nota. H7. Jaque.  
-No os metáis en mi vida. Caballo a G4.  
-Alfil a B2. Jaque mate.  
-Vaya Ron, Harry te ha ganado.-Ginny miraba sorprendida el tablero.  
-Claro, me estáis distrayendo con tonterías.  
-Ron, no seas mal perdedor.-rió Harry.-Ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones.  
Los chicos miraron a Ginny. La chica tardó un poco en captar la idea.  
-Vale, vale, ya me voy. Pero que sepas que yo ya lo se.-y se fue.  
-Ay dios.-Ron suspiró cerrando los ojos.  
-¿Y bien?, ya se ha ido.  
-Harry, ni yo se que me esta pasando. La verdad no lo se, tengo un lío tremendo.  
-Vale, Ron. Date tiempo. Y luego haz lo que indique tu corazón.  
-Harry, que profundo.  
-Lo se. Esto de estar todo el verano con los Dursley me hace pensar mucho.-empezaron a reír los dos amigos.  
-Gracias Harry.  
-Para eso están los amigos.  
-¿Otra partida? Esta vez te ganaré.  
-Vale, pero no tendrás esa suerte, se tu punto débil.-dijo mientras reían mas y se colocaban las piezas en el tablero.  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 9. El plan  
  
Varios días después, Hermione y Ron seguían con sus pensamientos. Bajaban los tres amigos, cuando se encontraron con otro cartel en el que estaba la fecha de la próxima salida a Hogsmade. Harry y Ron quedaron en ir juntos, Hermione iría con Krum. Cuando lo dijo se la vio algo triste.  
El día llegó y todos los alumnos entusiasmados fueron a Hogsmade. Hacía un precioso día, no como la ultima vez, que llovía mucho. Aunque hacía sol, tuvieron que llevarse una chaqueta, había brisa. Ron y Harry decidieron dar primero una vuelta por las tiendas. Especialmente hicieron una parada en la tienda de bromas Zonko y la de chucherias Honeyduckes. Cuando se llenaron los bolsillos de bromas y golosinas, pero los vaciaron de knuts, galeones y sickles, decidieron ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas.  
Hermione y Krum paseaban. Aunque Hermione estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Krum la hablaba y esta no respondía. El chico se estaba impacientando. La chica no sabía ni por donde iban, hasta que Krum se paró. Ella había seguido andando un poco, y se dio la vuelta. La mirada de Krum era de tristeza. Hermione se temía lo peor.  
-Porr favorr, dime que te pasa. No erres feliz conmigo, ¿verrdad?  
-Yo.  
-¿Porr que no me lo dijiste?  
-Víktor, no quiero hacerte daño. Eres mi amigo ante todo. Pero es que...estoy algo confundida.  
-Lo se, lo veo en tu modo de actuarr.  
-Lo siento muchísimo.  
-No te preocupes. Quierro que seas feliz. Aunque sea de este modo. Yo porr lo menos lo he intentado.  
-Víktor...gracias.-La chica sonrió levemente.  
-De nada. Ahorra ve a unirrte con tus amigos, ¿vale.  
-Si, eso aré. Nos veremos mas tarde.  
La chica puso dirección a las Tres Escobas donde sabía seguro que sus amigos allí estarían. Krum a pesar de parecer algo tosco, su semblante representaba tristeza. Era una persona muy sacrificada, prefería que Hermione fuera feliz, a retenerla con el y hacer la infeliz. Hermione no sabía por que, pero se sentía liberada. Nunca había estado segura de su relación con Krum, pero ahora estaba segurísima de haberlo dejado con el. No era el chico que ella amaba.  
Entró en el pub, y unas mesas mas allá estaban los dos chicos. Se sentó con ellos después de haber pedido una cerveza de mantequilla en la barra.  
-Hola Hermione.-dijo Harry.-¿No estabas con Krum?  
-Si...pero...es que.  
-Vamos dilo.-Ron se estaba impacientando.  
-He roto con el.  
-Vaya, lo siento.-dijo Harry.  
-Si, bueno, no estoy muy mal. Solo me duele que sufra el.  
-Normal. Vaya, los dos que tenían novia ya no la tienen, que casualidad.  
Ron fulminó a Harry con la mirada. La verdad era que si se había alegrado enterarse de esa noticia, pero.  
-Bueno, dejemos estos temas. ¿Qué habéis comprado?-Hermione estaba roja.  
Pasaron una tarde agradable. Hermione no podía evitar apartar la mirada de Ron, cuando este la hablaba. Notaba que cada vez se ponía mas y mas roja. Ron se comportaba muy agradablemente. Decidió levantarse a pagar ella lo que habían tomado, les invitaría, ya que habían gastado demasiado en bromas y golosinas que ella probaría.  
Harry sabía perfectamente que en el fondo, sus dos amigos se querían. Tenía que hacer algo para que lo supiesen, pero, ¿el que? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue dejarlos a solas. La primera excusa tonta que se le ocurrió fue que tenía que ir al baño. Cuando volvió vio triste que su plan no había surgido efecto. Cada uno miraba a un lado diferente, los dos cayados. Ya pensaría otra estrategia.Hermione creía que un día de estos la iba a dar algo al corazón. Cada vez que Ron la tocaba sin querer o la hablaba, la daba un vuelco en el estomago. No sabía si esto era debido al secreto que la contó Ginny de que Ron estaba enamorado de ella, pero a partir de entonces había empezado a sentir algo especial, mas intenso que al principio.  
Ron por su parte, le gustaba estar cada día mas con Hermione. Cuando la rozaba sin querer, mil mariposas volaban en su estomago. Era una sensación desconocida, pero a la vez agradable. Quería pasar lo mas posible con ella, para poder poner en orden sus sentimientos.  
Harry seguía con la idea de dejarles solos para que surja el amor, pero necesitaba un cómplice. Y sabía quien era perfecto: Ginny. Ella aseguró saber quien le gustaba a Ron y además era amiga de Hermione. Una de las veces que estaba sola, se lo comentó.  
-Ginny, te quiero pedir un favor.  
-¿Qué clase de favor?  
-Es por el bien de nuestros amigos.  
-Pero ¿Quiénes?  
-Tu hermano y Hermione.  
A la chica se le luminaron los ojos de felicidad y se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.  
-¿No me digas que tenía razón el otro día?  
-Si.  
-Genial, ¿qué quieres que haga? Puedes contar conmigo.-dijo mientras se remangaba un abrazo y levantaba el puño en señal de fuerza.  
-Muy bien. Lo que quiero es hacer que se queden solos, a ser posible en un ambiente romántico, en el que no puedan evitar enterarse de que se quieren, porque en mi opinión, están muy ciegos.  
-Tienes razón. ¡Ah!, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no les mandamos una nota por separado a los dos, para que queden en frente del lago por la noche? La nota será de nuestra parte, así no sospecharan. El lago por la noche es precioso, con el brillo de la luna en la superficie del agua...-Ginny se había llevado las manos al corazón y cerrabas los ojos como recordando.  
-¡Que buena eres!, pero ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Parece que lo hayas vivido tu.  
-Eh...si- Ginny tuvo una risa histérica-es que lo viví hace unos días.-se puso como un tomate.  
-Vale, tranquila-Harry rió también.-Es un plan perfecto, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos esta noche?  
-Perfecto, voy a escribir las notas para enviárselas momentos antes de la media noche para que vayan a su cita a ciegas- Ginny sonrió maliciosamente.  
Harry la guiñó un ojo y Ginny levanto el dedo pulga en señal de acuerdo.  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 10. La cita inesperada  
  
Ginny se dirigió a la lechucería. Cogió los dos trocitos de pergaminos que había escrito anteriormente y los envió con dos lechuzas diferentes a Hermione y Ron. Sonrió cuando hubo cumplido su trabajo.  
Hermione estaba en la biblioteca con una montaña de libros, haciendo deberes. La lechuza le llegó y soltó el pedazo de pergamino encima de su redacción de Historia de la Magia. Lo cogió extrañada:  
Hermione:  
Quedamos en el lago a media noche. Es importante.  
Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, ¿quién se la enviaba? La curiosidad la invadió y miró el reloj. Todavía quedaba tiempo, así que para que se le pasase rápido siguió con los deberes. Poco la duró porque no podía concentrase. Dichoso quien había escrito la nota, la hizo perder la concentración. Guardó todo y salió de la biblioteca.  
Ron estaba con Harry en la sala común hablando de quidditch, como siempre. La lechuza llegó y también dejó la nota. Era igual que la de Hermione. -¿Quién será?  
-No lo se.¿vas a ir?  
-No lo se. ¿Tu que harías?  
-Sin duda, ir.-Harry estaba tenso, tenía que hacer que fuese.  
-Bueno, dice que es importante, iré.  
-Bien.-Harry respiró aliviado. Y se acomodó más en el sofá.  
Ron miraba extrañado a su amigo. Después de un rato, se dirigió hacía el lago. Cuando llegó vio una figura de chica de espaldas que estaba mirando el infinito. La brisa hacía que sus cabellos castaños y ondulados bailasen en el aire. La luna hacía que se viese hermosa, ¿quién sería? Se acercó mas y vio que era Hermione. Su corazón se paró para luego volver a latir muy rápido. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba bella. Quería sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ron pensaba que Hermione nunca le aceptaría como pareja. Cuando llegó intentaba no parecer nervioso al hablar, pero la chica se asustó cuando le vio a él.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron a la vez. Después rieron.  
-¿Qué...que querías decirme Ron?  
Hermione estaba sonrojada. No se la había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que Ron la hubiese citado para decirla algo. ¿Qué sería? Su corazón volvió a latir más rápido.  
-¿Yo?, pensé que querías decirme algo tu. Aunque en la nota no ponía que eras tu la que me la mandaba.  
-¿Qué?, yo pensaba, al verte que me la habías enviado tu a mi.  
-Yo no.  
-Yo tampoco.  
-Que raro.  
Los dos se miraban extrañados. ¿Era una broma? Hermione se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones.  
-Bueno, pues entonces vayámonos.-sugirió Ron.  
Hermione miraba tristemente la superficie del lago. Ron se fijó en que la luna estaba preciosa, y que se reflejaba brillantemente en la superficie. La miró y prefirió no haberlo hecho, porque en el momento que lo hizo, no pudo apartar la mirada de la joven. Estaba como hipnotizado, ¿seria el ambiente?. Hermione lo miró también. El rubor de sus mejillas estaba escondido por la semioscuridad de la noche, pero ella podía ver el brillo de los ojos de Ron, que se acentuaba con el brillo de la luna. Millones de preguntas se la pasaron por la cabeza, pero solo una era muy importante, "¿Me quiere?", pensó. Ron se había acercado a ella.  
-Hermione....yo.  
-¿Si-  
La respuesta podría ser si. Estaban muy cerca ya.  
-Es que.  
-¡Ayyy!-gritó Hermione.  
De algún lugar escondido cerca del lago, una ola de agua mojó entera a Hermione. La chica se quedó quieta, mirando como chorreaba agua de la túnica, pelo, etc. Ron comenzó a reír amarrándose los costados. Hermione lo miró furiosa y comenzó a buscar a la persona culpable. En seguida vio un destello rubio cerca de ellos.  
-¿Fleur?  
Ron dejó de reír y Fleur Delacour se acercó con aire de sorprendida.  
-Oh, vaya, ¿qué hacéis aquí?  
-¿Cómo te atreves?  
-¿A que te gefieges?  
-No te hagas la disimulada, ¡Has sido tu quien me ha mojado!  
-Yo no he sido.-Fleur parecía ofendida.  
-Vale, chicas, calmaos.  
-Ron, esa chula ha estropeado todo.  
-Cállate niñata.  
-No habrá sido ella. Te lo está diciendo.  
-Ron, eres un imbecil.-Hermione estaba muy dolida.  
El chico no supo que hacer, entonces Hermione se fue corriendo al castillo dejándoles solos. Esa chica francesa había estropeado lo que parecía que iba a ser un momento muy bonito, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, Sabía por que, porque todavía le amaba. Y luego Ron, creyéndola, que idiota. Lo pero de todo era que ahora no sabía si la quería o no. Llegó a la sala común y subió a su habitación completamente empapada, dejando un rastro de agua. Los alumnos de Gryffindor la miraban extrañados y hubo gente que se atrevió a preguntarla que la había pasado a pesar de ver su cara de enojo. La contestación que se llevaron fue un seco: "¡Me he salpicado un poco!".  
Ron miraba aún a Fleur, la cual hacía movimientos con la cabeza para que su bello pelo rubio soltase destellos que cegaban a Ron. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola y la chica le sonreía. Ron no podía pensar mucho, aunque llegó a comprender que había estado momentos antes a punto de decirle a Hermione que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Fleur les había interrumpido a posta? Pero si fue ella la que no quería salir mas con el. Menudo lío tenía en la cabeza. Fleur desprendía una suave fragancia. Toda ella era muy bella. ¿Hermione?, ¿Quién era Hermione?. Solo le interesaba a la diosa que tenía en esos momentos en frente de él...  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 11. "¡Yo la amo a ella!"  
  
Fleur sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba encantando a Ron con sus artes de veela. Pero la daba igual, desde que había roto con Ron, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho y no iba a permitir que una chica normalilla como Hermione se lo robara, aunque tuviese que jugar sucio. Se acercó al chico y le rodeó con sus brazos y le miró con cara de cordero degollado. Ron no podía moverse, le gustaba tener a Fleur tan cerca de él. Ella se acercó más a él y rozó muy suavemente sus labios. Habló con una voz muy dulce:  
-Caguiño, ¿me has echado de menos?  
-Si...-Ron no quería decir eso.  
-Bueno, ahora estaguemos juntos. Esa niña no nos molestagá.  
Ron solo podía pensar, porque tenía todo el cuerpo como dormido: "¿Niña?, se referirá a Hermione. ¡Hermione!. ¿Qué hago yo con Fleur?, si no me gusta de verdad, pero es que es tan guapa...¡un momento ella me dejó a mi!. Si no me gusta, ¿Por qué actúo así? ¡Ya lo se, ella es en parte veela!. Me esta engañando. No la quiero, porque yo quiero a...¿de verdad? ¡Si!, ¡Yo quiero a Hermione!." Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz alta y Fleur se separó bruscamente de él. Le miraba confundida, ¿Sus trucos no habían funcionado sobre él?  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Que yo no te quiero Fleur, no intentes retenerme con tus trucos sucios, porque Hermione está en mi mente.  
-Pog favog, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?  
-No lo se, pero me gusta ella y no tu. Ahora veo claro que has sido tu la que ha mojado a Hermione. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala? Y yo te he creído y encima me haces esto.  
La chica miraba el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ron se marchó dejándola allí sola. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, arreglarlo todo y si tenía otra vez valor, declararse. Llegó a la sala común que ya estaba vacía.  
-¡Achís!  
Ron miró en dirección de el estornudo que le resultaba familiar. Allí, en un rincón escondido estaba Hermione secando su ropa con un hechizo que no la salía bien. Se acercó a ella y esta le miró enfadada.  
-Hermione yo.  
-Déjame, Ron. ¡A-achís!  
-¿Te has puesto enferma?  
-No.  
Ron intentó ayudarla pero la chica se levantó del sitio y se alejó de el. Estaba muy enfadada, y sobre todo dolida. Había quedado fatal delante de Fleur y todo por culpa de Ron. Se mareó un poco a causa de la fiebre que la había entrado. Notaba que tenía mucho frío y tenía las mejillas muy coloradas. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Veía borroso.  
-Hermione, ¿estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre muy alta. -No, estoy perfectamente, ¡achís!  
Ron intentó acercarse para mirarla la temperatura, pero Hermione se alejó más, no quería que la tocase. Al irse se mareó mucho y no pudo agarrarse a nada, por lo que cayó al suelo y se desvaneció. Ron alarmado fue a socorrerla y en brazos la llevó a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey miró mal a Ron al ver que traía a Hermione en pijama, en brazos tan tarde. Con una rápida explicación de Ron, lo entendió todo y tumbaron a la chica en una de las camas de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey estaba alarmada, pues Hermione tenía mucha fiebre. Con unas gotitas de un frasquito morado, bajó algo, pero no del todo. Aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro. Mandó a Ron a la sala común para que Hermione descansase toda la noche en la enfermería. A regañadientes lo hizo, pero prometió que volvería a primera hora por la mañana.  
Así lo hizo. Cuando llegó Hermione todavía dormía. La enfermera le comentó que la fiebre había bajado. Era una chica fuerte. Ron se sentó a su lado observando la expresión relajada de la chica. Después de un rato, la chica abrió los ojos.  
-¿Qué...que me ha pasado?¿Qué hago en la enfermería?  
-Te desmayaste. Tenías mucha fiebre.  
-Es verdad, ayer.  
-Antes de nada, quería pedirte perdón. Era verdad que Fleur te había mojado, soy un tonto.  
-Bueno...Perdóname tu por no dejarte que me ayudases ayer, estaba muy enfadada por eso.  
-Ya te vi-Ron sonrió.-me debes una.  
-¿Si?, ¿qué?  
-Bueno, al venir hacía aquí he visto un anuncio.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Un baile de primavera.  
-¡Oh!  
-Quiero que me acompañes tu.  
-¿Y Fleur?  
-Olvídala, intentó engañarme con sus dotes de veela. Me pareció fatal.  
-Que mala.  
-¿Lo harás?  
-Yo...eh...bueno...vale.  
-Estupendo.  
Los dos amigos se sonrieron. Mariposas en el estomago de los dos volaban locamente.En cuanto Hermione había salido de la enfermería le contó a Ginny lo ocurrido. Ron hizo lo mismo con Harry. Ginny estaba emocionada. Tendría que ser perfecto todo en el baile, ya que la primera vez no había salido muy bien del todo. Por lo menos sirvió para que fueran juntos al baile. Ginny iría con Harry al baile para tenerlo todo controlado.  
Todo el castillo estaba alborotado. Antes del baile había una salida a Hogsmade para que los alumnos pudieran hacer las compras requeridas para el baile. Ginny y Hermione quedaron en ir juntas para comprase los vestidos y accesorios. Harry y Ron también iban a ir juntos. Después al volver tendrían que decorar todo el castillo, por lo que las clases de unos días antes al baile se suspendieron.El día que iban a ir a Hogsmade amaneció muy bonito. Las chicas se levantaron muy pronto y desayunaron rápidamente para irse lo mas pronto posible, ya que si no luego habría mucha gente en las tiendas. Los chicos iban mas lentos. Cuando bajaron a desayunar ellas ya se habían ido. Pensaron que eran un poco exageradas. Desayunaron tranquilamente y también se marcharon. Iba a ser un día muy ajetreado.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 12. El baile  
  
Hogsmade nunca había estado tan alborotado. Alumnos iban y venían de las diferentes tiendas. Ginny y Hermione buscaban un traje especial, así que fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, que tenía otra tienda igual en el Callejón Diagon, pero esta estaba llevaba por su marido. Allí se probaron muchos vestidos de gala, hasta que Hermione salió del probador con un precioso vestido de gasa color rosa pálido. Era largo y no muy ancho, mas bien ajustado. El escote era de palabra de honor y decorado con pequeños brillantitos. La parte de abajo tenía una capa de gasa blanca. Ginny la miró boquiabierta.  
-Vaya, Hermione. Estas muy guapa, ese vestido es perfecto.  
-Gracias Ginny, el tuyo también es genial. Deberíamos comprarlos.  
Las chicas sonrieron. Ginny llevaba un largo y ancho vestido negro, con un escote cuadrado con tirantes muy finitos. Levaba una chaqueta a juego blanca. Hermione tenía a juego un chal rosa casi transparente.. Los compraron. Fueron a otra tienda, faltaban los zapatos, y otros accesorios. Al tener el vestido ya los zapatos los eligieron en seguida. Como hacía calor ambas eligieron unas sandalias. Las de Hermione tenían algo de tacón y eran rosas adornadas con florecillas blancas. Se ataba en el tobillo. Las de Ginny eran planas y tenían tiras en el empeine de color negro y blanco. Eligieron un pequeño y discreto bolso a juego. En otra tienda compraron accesorios para el peinado. Hermione iba a llevar un recogido con el flequillo suelto y pidió pinzas para el pelo brillantes de fiesta. Ginny eligió una cinta para el pelo blanca, lo que hacía que resaltase su pelo rojo como el fuego. Decidieron ir a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas.  
Los chicos paseaban mirando alucinados la de chicas que había en Hogwarts. Entraron a comprar unas túnicas de gala normales negras. Pasaron por delante de una floristería y vieron como Draco Malfoy le contaba a Crabbe y Goyle que tenía que comprar una flor para su pareja, que era algo que se hacía siempre. Harry y Ron se miraron y cuando se hubo ido entraron ellos. Al entrar el señor de la tienda de flores les sonrió y enseguida sacó dos cajitas en las que había un broche de una flor banca y en la otra caja una pulsera de florecillas rosas.  
-Hola, buenas tardes. Supongo que vendréis por lo del baile de primavera de Hogwarts. Estas dos preciosidades se las están llevando mucho, seguro que a vuestras parejas les encantaran.  
-Si, gracias. Yo quiero el broche de la flor blanca.-dijo Harry.  
-Vale, yo me llevo la pulsera de flores rosas.  
Los chicos salieron todavía extrañados por lo que acababan de comprar.El día del baile llegó y el castillo estaba precioso. Como era la fiesta de primavera, todas las paredes estaba llenas de flores de todos los colores existentes. De las lámparas caían enredaderas. En el suelo, las alfombras eran de pétalos. Había una especialmente bonita, que era la que conducía hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se celebraría el baile. Un montón de hadas iban volando por todo el castillo, echando brillantina sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Reían como locas, ellas también estaban contentas.  
Las chicas de todas las casas desaparecieron horas antes. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en irse a arreglar para lo que tanto habían estado esperando. Las salas comunes parecían verdaderas salas de belleza. Los chicos subieron más tarde.  
Cuando llegó la hora, Harry y Ron estaban esperando en la sala común. Hartos de esperar a las chicas, bajaron hasta el Hall, donde debían esperarlas. Harry y Ron llevaban unas sencillas túnicas negras de gala. Veían como las parejas entraban agarradas al Gran Comedor. De pronto todas las miradas se centraron en dos personas que bajaban por la escalera. Se oyeron algunas exclamaciones. Ginny y Hermione bajaban avergonzadas porque todos las miraban. Llegaron hasta Ron y Harry. Ron se había quedado boquiabierto mirando a Hermione. Harry le dio un codazo para que volviese a la realidad y este carraspeó avergonzado. Ginny y Harry se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.  
-To-toma.-extendió la cajita.  
-Gracias, es preciosa.-dijo colocándose la pulsera Hermione.  
-Ginny yo también tengo una para ti.  
-Gracias, es un broche precioso, de veras.-se colocó el broche en el tirante del vestido.- ¿Entramos?  
Ginny agarró a Harry del brazo y Hermione titubeo un poco, pero al final se agarró y muy rojos los dos entraron. El Gran Comedor estaba precioso. Había mesas de cuatro personas decoradas con manteles de colores vivos y las lámparas eran luciérnagas. Al otro lado de la pista de baile estaba una gran mesa con comida y bebida y en un escenario tocaba el grupo conocidísimo en el mundo mágico, Las Brujas de Macbeth. Escogieron una que estaba libre y se sentaron las dos parejas. Llevaban un rato cuando un grupo enorme entró en la sala. Iban rodeando a una pareja. Cuando se hubieron acercado lo bastante los chicos vieron anonadados quienes eran: Víktor Krum y Fleur Delacour. La chica llevaba un vestido rojo largo muy ajustado de cuello barco que hacía que se marcasen todas sus curvas. Su pelo estaba suelto como siempre y brillaba muy extrañamente, no parecía real. Krum llevaba una túnica de gala azul marino muy oscuro. Fleur iba agarrada del brazo de Krum muy majestuosamente. Se sentaron en una mesa. Fleur no hacía mas que mirar hacía la mesa en que estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Estos también les miraba con curiosidad. Fleur cambió su cara a disgusto porque seguramente ella quería estar con Ron en el baile. Krum tenía cara triste porque el quería ir con Hermione.  
La música empezó a sonar, era una canción muy marchosa. La primera no la bailaron, pero al final Harry y Ron no aguantaron las suplicas de las chicas y salieron a la pista. Ellas bailaban como todo el mundo muy contentas. A ellos les daba vergüenza, pero la música era muy rítmica. Al final acabaron bailando. Después de un rato, comenzó una canción lenta. Las luces se atenuaron y las hadas daban golpecitos a las flores de las paredes, lámpara y techo y comenzaban a brillar como diminutas estrellas. Era precioso y muy romántico. Ginny, al ver la cara de susto que ponía su hermano cuando todas las parejas se abrazaron para bailar el tema lento, le susurró al oído que agarrase a Hermione y comenzara a bailar. Ron observó como lo hacían Harry y Ginny. Miró a Hermione y esta estaba mirando el suelo. Si no fuera por la escasa luz que había en el comedor, Ron hubiese visto el rubor de las mejillas de Hermione y viceversa. Sin decir nada, pero mirándola fijamente se armó de valor para cogerla de una mano y acercarla a él. La rodeó de la cintura y Hermione le rodeó el cuello. Estaban muy nerviosos y avergonzados, por lo que miraban hacía un lado cada uno. Pasaron por al lado de una pareja que se estaba besando. Se miraron y quitaron la vista rápidamente. Les iba a dar un infarto. Ron no sabía bailar muy bien y pisó mas de una vez a Hermione. Los dos pensaban que cuando se acabaría la canción, se les estaba haciendo eterna.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 13. El incidente  
  
Parecía que llevaban toda la noche bailando la balada cuando de repente Hermione desapareció de sus brazo y ocupó su lugar Fleur. Ron se quedó perplejo por el descaró de hacer esa intromisión. A Hermione la había cogido un chico de Slytherin de séptimo curso que no la soltaba de las muñecas. Hermione intentaba soltarse y estaba muy enfadada. Fleur agarró la cara de Ron y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente. Hermione vio la escena y dejó de forcejear con el chico. Este aprovechó para sacarla de allí sin que nadie les viesen, ya que todos estaban ocupados en sus parejas. La tenía cogida por la cintura y Hermione pataleaba.  
-¡Dejame!, ¿Qué haces?  
-Ssssh, calla pequeña niña, no te pasará nada conmigo.-dijo burlonamente.  
-¡No!, ¡Suéltame, por favor!  
-Nadie puede oírte.  
-¡Nooo!¡Ron, ayúdame!  
El chico la había llevado a un lugar escondido del castillo y efectivamente nadie podía oírla, todos estaban en el baile. La soltó de golpe y Hermione se dio contra la pared un fuerte golpe que la dejó atontada. El chico aprovechó para tocarla el pelo, tenía unas intenciones malas.  
-Así mejor...-susurró mientras respiraba la fragancia de Hermione con cara de pervertido.  
-No.  
Hermione no podía hacer nada, era el fin. Ese maldito niñato la iba ha hacer mucho daño y nadie la podía salvar. Comenzaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras susurraba "Ron, ayúdame, por favor...".  
En el instante en que el chico iba a besar a Hermione, un hechizo hizo que cayese desmayado hacía un lado. Detrás de él Hermione pudo distinguir la figura de alguien con la varita levantada y que había gritado "¡Desmaius!", pero no sabía quien era. Perdió el conocimiento.  
Aquel salvador era Ron, que si se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no estaba y no hizo caso a Fleur, dejándola allí plantada en la pista de baile. Al ver que ese mal nacido iba a besar a Hermione, una rabia muy intensa le envolvió y empuñó la varita. Quiso hacerle daño, peor estaba Hermione a su lado, así que prefirió el hechizo que hacía que se desmayase. Solo esperaba que se hubiese hecho daño al caer al suelo. Se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada apoyada contra la pared. Tenía el pelo desordenado y un gran chichón el la cabeza. Su vestido estaba manchado de humedad y suciedad el suelo. Todavía tenía lagrimas en los ojos y las mejillas mojadas a causa de ellas. Ron se sintió fatal por el estado en que se encontraba su amiga. La arregló un poco y la envolvió en sus brazos para protegerla. Estaba muy fría. Ron comenzó a llorar. Que cosa mas horrible la hubiese pasado si el no hubiese llegado a tiempo. La chica abrió los ojos después de un buen rato.  
-Ron...estas aquí...gracias al cielo...-dijo sin fuerzas en un susurro.  
-Si, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.  
La chica escondió la cara en el regazo del chico.Lo que había pasado no lo sabía nadie nada más que Hermione, Ron, y el chico de séptimo curso, al que no volvieron a ver desde entonces. Harry y Ginny creían que su plan había salido a las mil maravillas, pero no había sido así. Lo único que ahora Ron y Hermione no se separaban.  
Ginny harta de ver a Hermione andar como si un fantasma estuviera a punto de asaltarla en cualquier esquina, aunque eso podría ocurrir, la retuvo en la sala común para hacerla un interrogatorio. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerla enfadar y que la confesase otra cosa:  
-Ginny no seas pesada.  
-Pero Hermione, sé que te ocurre algo.  
-Pues si, lo que me ocurre es que creo que de verdad me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo.  
Ginny quedó muda y Hermione se fue rápido. Cuando reaccionó, entendió fue corriendo a buscar a Harry para contárselo. Si había entendido bien, Hermione se estaba enamorando de Ron y entonces el problema estaba casi solucionado. Le encontró andando por el pasillo tranquilamente. Ginny le apartó de sopetón cogiéndole de los hombros y chocándole contra la pared.  
-¡Ginny!  
-Harry, Hermione está enamorada de mi hermano.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya se ha dado cuenta de ello. Es nuestra oportunidad.  
-Bueno, primero tranquilízate.-se soltó de Ginny y comenzaron a andar. Vamos bien, porque Ron me ha confesado que se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Hermione verdaderamente. Lo hizo el día del baile cuando las salvó de un chico que la estaba acosando.-Ginny abrió la boca-¿No lo sabías?, bueno, pues ya lo sabes.  
-Vaya, pobrecita. Con razón se enfadó cuando la pregunté por la noche del baile cuando desaparecieron mi hermano y ella.  
-No te preocupes no lo sabías. El caso es que ahora si que estamos seguros de que se gustan y lo tenemos mas fácil. -Bueno, es que contra mas que lo intentamos, nunca lo conseguimos. ¿Cómo pudieron fallar mis dos súper planes?  
-Si-Harry reía al ver la cara de preocupación fingida de Ginny-, veremos que hacer.Hermione sabía que se había enamorado de Ron, pero ella creía que el no la correspondía. Por eso estaba tan triste, porque enamorarte de uno de tus mejores amigos era algo malo para ella, ya que solo podía acceder a su amistad. Por lo menos ella se conformaba con estar protegida por el, que no se separaba de ella desde el asunto del baile...A veces la hacía daño con sus atenciones y aunque tenerle cerca era lo que mas quería, se estaba engañando y a veces la confundía. Varias veces llegó a pensar que el estaba también enamorado de ella, pero en seguida se lo quitaba de la cabeza, para no sufrir mas. A Ron le pasaba lo mismo. Después del incidente del baile se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Hermione y no le importaba que esta no le correspondiese, se conformaba con protegerla de cualquier peligro. Varias veces estuvo a punto de declararse, pero pensó que mejor no, ya que si lo hacía su amistad se rompería, pero ¿cuánto podría aguantar en esa situación?  
Harry y Ginny pensaron que lo mejor era decírselo a uno y a otro y que ellos decidieran.  
  
CELOS  
  
Capitulo 14. El amor es bello  
  
Harry estaba hablando con Ron en la sala común. Necesitaba contarle lo de Hermione porque no veía al mismo Ron de siempre, ahora estaba muy pensativo y serio.  
-Oye Ron, una pregunta.  
-Dime.  
-¿A ti te gusta Hermione?  
-Harry...lo sabes perfectamente, pero ella no me corresponde, así que me conformo con ser su amigo y protegerla...¿Por qué?  
-Porque ella te corresponde Ron.  
Ron le miró e intentó decirle algo, pero estaba sin palabras, solo movió los labios. Ya pudo hablar:  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno...no te enfades, pero Ginny y yo lo sabíamos y hemos estado intentando que estéis juntos.  
-Vaya Harry, me dejas sin palabras...-afloró una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?  
-Bueno, hablar con ella.  
Ron salió de la sala común sin saber que hacer, solo esperaba que las palabras saliesen de su corazón. Harry vio que se quedaba parado y le gritó que Hermione estaba con Ginny en los exteriores del castillo. Ron giró la cabeza y le levantó el pulgar en forma de aque gracias, que iba para allá rápidamente. Harry le observó irse muy contento por sus amigos.Ginny caminaba con Hermione en ese mismo momento en los exteriores del castillo como le había dicho Harry a Ron. Hermione miraba el suelo, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.  
-Hermione alégrate, tengo la solución a tus problemas.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Cuál?, ¿De que hablas Ginny?  
-Pues, verás...a ti te gusta mi hermano, ¿no?  
-Si...te lo dije el otro día. Pero no se puede hacer nada.-Hermione miraba al suelo con expresión triste.  
-Si se puede, el te quiere Hermione.  
Hermione miró con cara de preocupación a Ginny, como si pensase que estaba loca.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno, tengo un sexto sentido. Fíate de mi.  
Ginny miró en la dirección contraria a ellas y vio que alguien se acercaba corriendo. Era su hermano, ya que su pelo rojo era inconfundible. Le deseó buena suerte a Hermione y salió corriendo en la dirección del chico. Cuando pasó por su lado le deseó buena suerte a el también. Ron corrió unos metros más sin mirar hacía delante porque estaba sonriendo a su hermana. Cuando se dio cuenta y miró otra vez en la dirección en que estaba Hermione, tuvo que parar en seco, porque la chica pegó un gritito ya que casi se choca con ella. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos vio a escasos milímetros el pecho agitado por correr del chico. Temió mirar hacia arriba, a esos ojos que la harían perder la razón, pero pensándolo bien, según decía Ginny el la correspondía ¿por qué no hacerlo? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque una mano de Ron se posó en su barbilla. El corazón de la chica se aceleró mucho más. El la subió la cabeza. Allí estaban esos ojos azules que la observaban llenos de pasión. Creyó caerse pero la voz de Ron la despertó de su locura momentánea:  
-Hermione, llevo tiempo queriéndote decirte esto. Sé que somos amigos, pero no puedo seguir así, estoy engañando mis sentimientos, porque yo aspiro algo mas que a tu amistad, aspiro a tu amor...yo te quiero.  
Hermione había quedado hipnotizada al ver esos labios decir esas palabras tan hermosas. Reaccionó cuando vio que Ron la miraba extrañado. Se puso roja al imaginarse la cara de boba que debía haber tenido.  
-Yo...eh...Ron, también me gustas y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no quiero solo amistad...-Hermione miró hacía otro de vergüenza.  
Ron la soltó la barbilla y la abrazó para calmarla. Cuando sintió que la chica estaba relajada, se separó y la miró otra vez. Hermione sonreía. La cogió de la cintura dulcemente y la besó. Al principio fue un beso lento y dulce, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso en toda regla. Hermione creía marearse de pasión y se agarró a Ron por el cuello. Cuando se separaron, no creían lo que acababa de pasar. La felicidad les embargaba.  
Después de toda la tarde de estar juntos fueron cogidos de la mano al castillo. Tenían que dar las gracias a sus amigos.Varias semanas después, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor escuchando el discurso del final de curso de Dumbledore. Cuando hubieron acabado, Hermione y Ron se iban de la mano, pero alguien llamó a Hermione. Era Krum que quería felicitarla despedirse de ella, porque después de todo seguían siendo amigos. Cuando Hermione se dirigió a Ron, Fleur estaba hablando con él, seguramente se estaría despidiendo y pidiéndole perdón por lo sucedido, ya que se dijeron adiós muy amigablemente.  
Al día siguiente tuvieron un viaje muy apacible en el Expreso de Hogwarts. En verdad no querían que acabase esos momentos de felicidad, pero pitó el tren y llegaron al anden 9 ¾. Allí traspasaron la barrera y juntos se acercaron a la familia de Ron y de Hermione. El padre de Ron estaba hablando con los padres de Hermione, preguntándolos sobre curiosidades de los muggles. Cuando supieron la noticia de su noviazgo, se pusieron muy contentos y decidieron que había que celebrarlo. Ron y Hermione estaban muy avergonzados y miraban al suelo rojos. Los tíos de Harry llegaron y tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos, pero con la condición de que una semana mas tarde iría con Ron a la Madriguera a pasar el verano. Molly y Arthur Weasley invitaron a los padres de Hermione a pasar el verano con ellos, con la excusa de que estuvieran juntos sus hijos. También Arthur podría preguntarles muchas cosas sobre muggles. Cuando lo oyeron Hermione y Ron se pusieron muy contentos y se abrazaron. Sus familias dijeron un "¡Ooooh!". Decidieron irse, por lo que cuando se dieron la vuelta todos, Ron abrazó a Hermione y la besó muy apasionadamente. Menos mal que se verían durante todo el verano, no creía poder estar sin ella ni un solo segundo. Hermione estaba emocionadísima con los sucedido, y con lo que estaba a punto de suceder en un futuro no muy lejano. Fueron al coche con los demás muy contentos y cogidos de la mano. Se les veía muy bien juntos, hacían muy buena pareja. Seguramente serían muy felices juntos...  
  
ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO. SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA, AUNQUE PREFIERO ESCRIBIR SOBRE DRACO Y HERMIONE, SON MAS INTERESANTES DE UNIR EN EL AMOR. DEJADME REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, ME HACEN MUCHA ILUSION! DISFRUTAD!! BESOS, DE L. ROWLING O NENARADCLIFFE 


End file.
